Just To Be Loved
by flashpenguin
Summary: It's New Year's and time for a fresh start for our favourite team as they prepare for their wedding. Pairings: Em/Dave, JJ/Hotch, and Pen/Morgan.


_**The conclusion to "A Baby Changes Everything". It's New Year's Day and a fresh start for our favourite team. The women have just shown up to get ready and the first of many surprises greet them. Special thanks to Bill Champlin for his brilliant songwriting that inspired this story. You are the best! Love to you and Tamara for always!**_

_**Follows: "All I Want For Christmas (Is You)", "This Gift", "Mary, Did You Know?" and "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?"**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds. **_

_**Song prompt: "Just To Be Loved" by Bill Champlin. **_

**Just To Be Loved**

Emily sat patiently as the beautician worked on her hair. Looking around at the bride's room, she wondered how everything had managed to fall so quickly into place. But then again, as far as the Ambassador was concerned, when something needed to be done, it was assured and guaranteed. Still… how a wedding for all three women had been arranged without so much as a hitch had more than amazed her.

Now she sat in the chair and let herself be pampered. It had taken everything she had to keep moving forward and with any luck, when the ceremony and reception was over, she would be able to crawl into bed and sleep for a week next to Dave.

Looking at her watch, she wondered what was keeping her friends.

"Did you call Pen and JJ?" Emily asked.

"They are on their way," Elizabeth Prentiss assured her daughter.

"I'll go check to see if they aren't already here," Erin Strauss offered and stepped out of the room.

"I'm just worried that this day isn't going to be what you expected," Emily replied.

"The only thing I'm expecting is for you to be happy. But it will be beautiful; just as any wedding should be."

"But it was last minute…Ouch!" Emily exclaimed, her hand flying to the sensitive spot on her head. Gently she rubbed it.

"I'm sorry," the beautician said. Quickly she moved to take the remaining rollers out carefully before sweeping the dark curls a top Emily's crown and pinned them in place. Inserting the last pin, she sprayed the curls and turned the chair for Emily to see.

"Oh…it's just beautiful," Emily breathed. She was still gaunt and a bit pale, but considering the alternative, she was satisfied.

"Just like you," Elizabeth complimented and drank in her daughter's loveliness. She had always dreamed of Emily's wedding, and though she never added in four extra people, it was still everything she had imagined. She need time to adjust to the fact that David Rossi was going to be her son-in-law and father of her grandchild, but as long as he made Emily happy…well, she could handle what she could not change.

"I think David is going to be very proud of you."

"Mother…"

Elizabeth took in Emily's features closer. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale." She knelt down beside the chair and felt Emily's forehead. "Should I call a doctor? Do we need to cancel?"

"I'm alright. It's a little much, but I'll be okay."

"Are you sure…? I can go get David…"

"Mother, I got shot in the spleen and I'm ten weeks pregnant; I'm going to get exhausted occasionally," Emily assured. "The doctor says I just need to rest whenever I can." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm fine."

Just then the door flew open and Penelope Garcia rushed in. "Oh my precious angel," she exclaimed and grabbed Emily in a tight hug. "Let me look at you. Are you okay?"

"I just over did; I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Pen looked at her friend, then at the Ambassador. "Okay. Is my dress here?" she asked and went to the closet.

"Everything is ready; Mother even hired beauticians to do our hair. It's her present to all of us," Emily remarked as she waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Oh! Thank you!" Taking the chair next to Emily, Pen waited for the process to start. "Could you give me something sexy and respectful but will drive my soon to be hubby crazy?" she asked. The beautician nodded and quickly went to work combing and setting Pen's golden locks.

"Is JJ on her way?" Emily wondered.

"I talked to her; it seems she and Hotch were up with Ben all night. Thank God for concealer," Pen answered.

"Your turn is coming."

"I know; I can't wait. But technically, you're next…" Her words were cut off as the door was thrown open.

"Auntie Pen!" Henry shouted as he ran into the room and jumped into Pen lap. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he kissed her loudly. "Mommy's getting married today!"

"I know. So am I and Aunt Emie, too," Pen replied and hugged her godson tightly.

"Mommy told me. I got a tuxgeedo just like Uncle Hotch and Uncle Dave. Jack has one too," he announced.

"I'll bet you look very handsome in it."

"Uh huh. That's what Mommy says."

As if hearing her name, JJ walked inside with a baby carrier, followed by Hotch, who was carrying the other. Jack took up the end. "Hi PG," she greeted with a kiss. Looking up, her breath caught in a gasp. "Oh Emily…" Taking the brunette in her arms, JJ hugged her tightly.

"JJ, I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry." JJ stepped back. "You look beautiful."

"I told them I have a tuxgeedo," Henry announced.

"I have one too," Jack added. "Daddy said I'm walking you down the aisle, then I'm gonna be his best man."

"Thank you, Jack, that is very kind of you," Pen replied with a smile.

"I'm taking Mommy," Henry added, "then I have to stand with Uncle Dave."

"Who's gonna take Aunt Emie?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Uncle Spencer," Emily answered. "Come here and give me a hug." Hugging Henry and Jack tightly, she breathed in their sweet little boy scent. If her babies could be like the four children in front of her, she would gladly welcome twenty.

"You look pretty, like my mommy," Henry told her, his eyes wide with admiration.

"Thank you Henry." Em pressed her fingers to the corner of her eyes.

"I think we need to go get ready," Hotch offered as he looked around at the three women in various stages of readiness. Kissing JJ soundly, he grabbed each boy's hand. "Let's go get our tuxes on and leave the ladies to finish dressing." Leaving the room, he closed the door behind them.

"Oh, let me see those beautiful babies," Pen exclaimed softly. JJ handed one of the carriers over. Taking it, Pen was careful not to wake the sleeping infant. "Oh, she's beautiful,; she looks just like you!"

"Hotch is never letting her out of the house," JJ replied and took the chair next to Pen. "And I am pretty sure that he has been discussing with Dave and Father Jimmy about all girl schools and convents."

"I wouldn't doubt it; Derek has mentioned that the only way our daughter is going to leave the house is with an armed guard," Pen supplied. "Little does he know that if it's a boy, I'm never letting him out into the public."

"Like father, like son?" JJ asked with a laugh.

"Exactly why he's going into the priesthood!" Pen replied in a serious tone. Em and JJ laughed out loud.

"What about you, Em?" JJ wondered. "Does Dave have a convent ready? Or are you leaning toward priesthood?"

"Both have been considered." Reaching into her purse, Emily withdrew a photo and handed it over. It took a second for the meaning to dawn on JJ.

"Em! Is this…? For real?"

Pen grabbed the photo and squinted. "What! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, jarring the baby awake. "I'm so sorry," she soothed. "It's just that your Auntie Emie is going to have twins!" She kissed the baby's forehead as she rocked the bundle in the carrier gently.

"Emily, is this for really _real_?" JJ cried.

Emily nodded. "It is."

"Leave it to David Rossi to make up for lost time," JJ joked. "So, I've had twins, you're going to have twins…Pen, are you willing to make it 'three times charmed'?"

"Oh heavens no!" the analyst argued. "One Derek Morgan in this world is enough; two more clones could cause a total system failure."

JJ leaned back as the second beautician began brushing her hair. "Oh, that feels so good; you can keep that up all day."

Elizabeth Prentiss took in the scene around her. Finally, she stepped forward. "If you ladies don't mind, I'm going to leave you for a while to get ready." She moved toward the carriers. "May I?"

"Mother…" Emily began.

"Erin and I can take care of the babies so you can get ready," Elizabeth countered. "We have taken care of babies in our lifetime. Are their bottles in the bag with plenty of diapers?" she asked JJ.

"Yes, but…" JJ tried to lean forward but was prevented by the pull on her hair. "I…my babies…"

Elizabeth patted her shoulder. "They'll be in good hands. Consider this my and Erin's wedding present to you: free babysitting while you get caught up on things." Hoisting the diaper tote on her shoulder, she picked up both carriers. "Talk and get dressed, but remember that the ceremony starts in an hour."

Mouths agape, the three women watched as the Ambassador left the room without a backwards glance.


End file.
